Shepard decides to recruit all female crew for the Sr-2 Normandy
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Shepard must decide what to do about Liara and Ashley now that they are onboard SR-2 Normandy.
1. Chapter 1 Ashley & Tali

Shepard picks his own crew

Chapter 0 - Ashley and Tali in the CIC ready room of the Normandy

Ashley and Tali in the CIC Ready room waiting for Shepard to come on board to brief them both.

While waiting Ashley had put already her strap-on now on then start to push hard in to Tali's quarian ass she kept push harder each time in and out. She could her scream and cry loudly. Knowing Tali was in pain from this just made Ashley more willing to fuck her harder. She told Tali that she needs to learn her place on board this ship.

Stop please stop please it hurts so much?

It's going to hurt a lot more if you keep telling me to stop every time. You necessitate reading that I am Second in Command of this ship and while Shepard is a way everyone is exiting to be sticking with my orders. Rule 1 if you don't want this to ever happen to you then does what I say.

Not listen to what she says. Williams keeps fucking her harder and harder each time pushes deeper.

Williams new for sure that she was not a lesbian. But she was willing to try anything just once, even if it meant fucking some quarian that was part of the crew. For sure Ashley new that Shepard probably wouldn't like her or ever fuck her. Now this one was somehow hard on her to believe. She was really beautiful, sexy and gorgeous as any other human woman in the Alliance fleet.

"But the part for her was how come he fucks that studied Asari blue bitch ever night on this damn ship in his private quarters. The worst part was he thinking that know one else knew this."

Everyone knew for sure he was out trying to find Liara now. He was off the ship for the past week now looking for her. After what happen between her and Ashley on the ship, she left not saying a word to him. Just left a note saying good bye to him and sorry for messing everything up onboard his ship now. Ashley new Shepard was very pissed off with her. Know this was what made him chain her by the ankle to the CIC ready room floor. She had been this way for a week now. In the same one spot that he'd left her after walking out, leaving her in panties and bra only every day.

"She was dam cold and Tali only check on her when it was ok. But today was different. Tali came to ask her a question. Instead she's now been fucked by Ashley in a way that she never thought of possibly or to happen to her. She has become someone bitch now."

"Shepard had finally found Liara on the Citadel sitting in the area she always loved to work and liked because of the view. Coming up quickly behind her not to let her see or hear him. Once he got close behind her then slowly reaching out to touch her on the shoulders. Putting his hands on her shoulders quickly so that she couldn't stop him now.

"Shepard what the heck is you doing here? I mean it's not that I am not glad to see you. But you should be on your way to someone place else instead of bothering me now. Liara I am not leave without you, so you can either come to your senses or come with me or I will have that citadel forces bring you back to the Normandy for me. One way or another you're coming with me. Grabbing her good before she could stop him then picking her up fast. With his hands on her tight and one between her legs hold on good as he made his way tot he Normandy's docking area. Calling for joker to open that door quickly. Then telling him to closer it even faster now.

"Stop put me down now she demands say. Let me go Shepard now. Getting on the elevator then riding it up to his private quarters. As the door open, walked in to the room and up to the bed he throws her on the bed. EDI close the doors to my quarters then shut all security over rides down for this room as well for security camera to."

EDI sir yes sir. She says. Will there be any thing les needed of me Shepard or can I shut my self down now.

There is something else I need from you. As of now you're to answer to know one except me. Don nothing anyone say except me and follow no ones orders but mine from now one is that clear? As well you're to fine your self a body then report to me up here after this. By the way is Chief Williams still chained to the floor in the CIC ready room?

"Sir she is, but Tali are being fucked by her right now."

What do you mean Tali is being fucked by Chief Williams right now?

Shepard she went to check on her like you ordered her to do every day. but in stead of level she had to ask something of her and Williams said to her if she was going to answer the question then first Tali had to let her fuck her goo and hard. Sir they are both still in the CIC ready room what to you want me to do about this now.

"Nothing in fact senses Tali broke the rules I had told her to obey. She is to remain in the CIC. But I think its time to chain her to the CIC floor as well to, So that she would understand not to ever again disobey me then. Let her stay there for the rest of the day so that she will learn her lesson."

Turning around to Liara now sitting up then looking at her as she looks back scared now. Your going to stay in this room so to make sure you do I had EDI lock the room and shut the all the security locks down as well for the security camera's for this room to. You can scream all you want to Liara. But you're never leaving here again. You want to use your bionics on me then go a head but in the long run that is not going to do you any good if you try to kill me. Face it you have no choose now.

Grabbing Liara hard by her arms then tearing off her clothes fast so that he could do everything to her now. He saw the look in her eyes, not caring if she wanted too was going to say no to him. He still could to have his way with her. Liara I am going fuck your blue ass then your pussy so hard until you cum so much, In fact I think tying you to the bed is very good idea. Reaching to the side of the bed he found the arm and leg restraints now. Tying her arms and legs to his bed then making sure she was tightly tied down. First he decided that she needed to tough a lesson in how she should obey and learn to live here. Smiling evil at her as he reach down between her legs pushing then apart so that he could push his huge cock so deep inside her. Listening to Liara scream in pain was so much fun for him. Still push deeper, then deeper again. Know she could not take this size of his huge ignoramus cock much deeper.

"Please stop I can't take much more of your cock inside my. Shepard please stops. You're hurting me. The pain is too much for me now. I understand what I must do for you and this ship. You want me to marry you. Is that what you're asking me?"

Know that you been married to me for the last three years how could you ask me this now after I married you so long ago. What I want is for you to learn a lesson in respect for humans and other races. All you Asari know how to do is treat other races badly. When we first met the Turians they were the same to humans as you are still now.

"Shepard I know I married you then you left me to destroy the Reapers. I thought you would never come back to me. After I saw you standing in Admiral Hackett office I lost all thought left and never came back to you. I can see this is your way of making me pay for not talking to you then leaving after Ashley and got in to a fight on the Normandy week ago. If you would have listened to what she said to me then I never had left you a lone."

Liara your just going to marry me again, in fact I had EDI make sure you was married to me be law. To make sure the marriage was right and to make sure that you was added as my wife/slave to this ship. All your rights are now gone and your my now. So first thing is first you're going to obey your master. Then you're going to help me turn the rest of the female crew in to my slave sluts for good.

Yes master I understand what I must do now. I am yours to command, I will obey your ever wish as well everything you say.

Rules for Liara T' soni - Shepard to follow made up by Shepard

Good Liara. First you're going to put your new vibration panties on then your going to put this collar around your neck. This collar has a tracker in it so I will know where you are at all times on and off this ship.

Second rule: is that you can never ask me anything ever again unless you get my promotion first.

Third rule: You will fuck all the women ever day for three hours

Fourth rule: Shepard your husband/Master is always right and never wrong

Fifth rule:

Sixth rule:

Seventh rule:

Eight rule:

Ninth rule:

Tenth rule:

Turning on the vibrator now to see if it works. Looking over to see her scream and moaning so loudly. Was very good this meant it works well and could be used on any woman on this ship now.

EDI this is Shepard I want you to lock out all command code of ever female crew member for good. They are not to know about this. But let me warn you right now if you try to help them in any way or disobey my orders I will have to shut down for good are that clear?

Sir that is clear to me?

I desire you now EDI to manage a search Galaxy wide for the names of Samara, Kelly Chamber, Kasumi Goto, Samantha Tryanor, Miranda Lawson,

Part 2:


	2. Chpater 2 - Liara T'soni-Shepard

Chapter 1 - Liara T'soni-Shepard is forced to stay with Shepard

Liara looks around his quarters at everything he'd had there. To her surprised she found a bunch of the stuff he had was of her. Seeing all the pictures and photos of them and her naked in the room brought tears to her eyes as she now new why he went to so much trouble to make sure he forced her to stay forever with him.

"Turning to him then says why you not tell me you loved me so much this way. I would have done everything for you even stayed forever? You should have trusted me Shepard from the start. I know that you know I have spied on you sense the first day we met, but this is not the way you get me to stay here."

"Listen to what you're saying to me he said angry back to her. How dare you talk to me this way after everything we been through as well for the way I loved you. Walking away from his sight to sit in the office area of the quarters. She suddenly heard him slam thing around pissed off." Liara knew that she been in the wrong and wasn't going to saying anything to help make him eel better.

Not seeing him coming back up behind her was first mistake she made in his quarters that day.

Next this she new was that. She was forced to lay n the bed as he roughly held her down starting to have his way with her. Stop she said to him as she felt her clothes being ripped from her body again just as he did to her the time before. Know that this is had she was going to be treated from now on how been a shock to her. All she new was he loved her very much, so if this was they way it how to be then she would embrace this new love from him always even if it hurt her more then it hurt him.

Hearing voice of EDI talking, what is it EDI?

"I have found that bitch Samara you asked me to look for as well, I found the other bitch you wanted for the crew Miranda Lawson. Samara is in the Dock area district and Miranda Lawson is on a station that is succeeding to a sun."

Why is the station next tot a sun I wonder? Are they attempting to hide her from me? If that is the fucking case, it's not going to hide her for too much longer now he laughs. I will find her and make her part of this crew if it's the final thing I do.

-Section 2: Liara was still carried down by Shepard as he talks to EDI over the ship intercom.

She knew he would never level him for another woman, but the fact that he was recruiting an all female crew meant one of two things. He was going to turn them into his slaves for good or that they were being recruited for a mission every one of them now.

Now this she had seen this inside of him before started to scare her so much as well she knew it was so sexy about him. Part of her knew this had to happen some day another part of her was worried that something had been controlling him from the first day they met. She didn't see what he was up to or cared as long as she had him back in her lifespan. Then she heard him say something scarier than before. It was the section of it that frightened away her most is him stating I will control every woman I want to and turn them into part of this crew for ever. Making certain they never leave this ship is going to be right, he said to himself out loud.

He had allowed the monitor on all the same while he fucked and push harder his big cock deep inside Liara's tight blue Asari ass. Each time he pushed hard it had made her grab the bed hard with her hands every time as well shout out through the gag that had been set in her mouth from him. Knowing she was screaming and groaning every time was a good sigh for him. This meant that she was getting hurt and sore each time he push his huge cock deep inside her ass. But what he was trying to do is make her so pregnant every time by fucking her good then communing twice in her as well to.

Liara could fill the hot cum from him going deep inside her now every time he pushed more than a cam inside here more and more again each time was like having her self put through a test. What was the toughest constituent of this she thought had to be that he never broke off once to take her if she was ok or good just kept fucking her so rough then Cummings, knowing that she was never going to be the same after all this was over.

"He thought to himself as he kept fucking his wife over and over many times was if I put a butt plug in her ass she will never be able to do anything again here. Reaching over to his bedside now then grabs a big butt plug. He forced it so hard then deep into her ass, push deeper again to make sure it stayed inside her ass good, then he went back to painfully fucking her now."

Part 3: Seeing on the monitors as EDI drags Samara on to the ship now


	3. Shepard watching Ashley fuck Tali in the

Chapter 2 - Shepard watching Ashley fuck Tali in the CIC room

Ashley new that Shepard was watches her fuck Tali hard in the CIC room. What she didn't know about was that her and Tali had not been told they was going to be his salve on ship for good and never be able to leave again. This part was not told to them knowing what they now know was a bit scary for them both. Ashley tried to get free from the chains as did Tali to.

They both new there was no escape from the ship now sense he had locked there codes out or was no way to get losses from the chains he had them in either.

Ashley decide that the best way to keep him happy was to keep fucking Tali so hard as well rough until they had then earned there freedom to move about the ship. Until them Tali had to let her self be dominated by a human female for a very long time. They both had known that the CIC room was locked down tight.

"Tali, new that Ashley was only following orders that had been giving to her. But the fact that orders give to her was this could not be so bad. She n had to just keep holding out until Shepard would let then both go soon, she had hoped. For her to think this would actually happen had been a mistake now and knowing this mistake would never be undone or ever taken back. Had to be the worse part."

She had seen Ashley put on the biggest and huge strap-on cock now ever. To her surprised she wasn't able to take the whole 14 inch cock up her ass. But that didn't matter to Ashley and she new this.

Ashley kept forcing ever inch on the cock deeper and deeper now in to Tali's ass as she push so rough again. Feeling her ass spread apart by Ashley pushing harder every time was painfully for her. But she took ever thrust and push made into her ass now.

Finally Shepard spoke over the speaker to Ashley.

Shepard is that you, Ashley asked?

Yes its me Ashley and your doing a great job. Keep doing what your doing to Tali's ass. After you have made her so sore and red i will realize the chains and your going to drag Tali' up to my cabin where the two of you will be chain again to the wall out side this cabin of mine for good here. Your both to follow orders and if you don't EDI has orders to make you do this then.

Do you both under stand me now?

"Ashley and then Tali said after one anther yes master we will obey you."

I have already found Samara now here EDI has chain her in the deck below engineering and left her there are next person we are going to find is Miranda then after her will be Kelly Chamber, and then Samantha Tryanor, and so on until you are all under my command here and obey me.

Part 2:


	4. Chapter 4 - Samara

Chapter 3 – Samara

~~Samara was trying her best to struggle out of the chains that EDI had put her in to now. As well she found out that there was a force filled that stop her from using her bionics to get free.

She struggled and struggled to free her self. But couldn't get free. To her surprise she saw the camera on the wall that was watching her now.

"Shepard, Let me go she said screaming at the Camera still knowing he was watching her" She screamed and scream trying to still get free. But the more she tried to free her self the more the chains and bionic filled just tighten around her. She found this out the hard way when all of a sudden her outfits start to rip slowly off her body now. When she saw what was happen ever time she got angry or screamed, her suit she was wearing just kept on ripping on its own now after she stopped moving."

Samara was shocked that he had been able to do this to her. To get her back tot he ship after she told him she wasn't coming back was the first suspires she found out. The second surprise was that he made a bionic filled that could ripped her suit off her body leaving her naked in the filled. She new that if this happened to her. He could do anything to her body now no matter what she said to him.

She new that if he had Liara, Ashley, Tali, EDI, and her now that next on his list was Miranda Lawson, Kelly Chambers, Samantha Tryanor, Aria T'Locky, Admiral Shala 'Rann, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, and others. This was not going to be at all she thought good for them.

Samara Decided to go a head and just keep screaming until her suit ripped all the way off her body. By doing this she hoped that maybe he let her go after that soon and leave or stay on the ship then freely. But to her surprise again her suit finally ripped all the way off her now and she had been naked in the filled. Her huge breasts were showing and she was not happy about this one bit.

One thing that Samara new for sure is that when Shepard set his mind on doing something and was fully committed to doing it. There had been no way to stop him every, she new this part of him best. In fact some times she was inspired by this. At this moment she was scared and worried about what was going to really happen to her now that she had been captured and unable to do anything now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kelly Chambers

Chapter 4 - Kelly Chamber

Kelly had been enjoying some time to her self, when all of a sudden a hand grabs her by the mouth pulling her way in to the dark alley down the side. She couldn't see who or what it was that grabbed her. All she new was they were very strong and forcefully. When they grab her.

Her screams were muffled by the hand that was over her mouth. This meant she could scream all she wanted to. But no one would ever here her ever.

She watch her self being taken to an area of a ship were there had been set up for her. To find out that the ship and the area were onboard the Normandy had been a little surprising to her after all she had serviced on this ship for a while.

"Kelly finally was able to scream tell the person that had captured her to let her go." When the person finally smiled, then walked in to the light just a little bit. She new right then who it had been doing this to her.

"Shepard, she said let me go now. Why are you doing this to me? What is going on here?"

"Shepard just stood there smiling." Then said I'm not going to let you go Kelly ever again.

What? Are you planning on doing to me Shepard?

What ever I feel like doing to you Kelly now here.

What are you saying?

Kelly, I have already captured Liara, Ashley, Tali and Samara now and EDI is under my control now for ever. She does what ever I tell her to do know matter what I say to her.

How is that possible for you to do? I mean it's not possible at all, unless your using some kind of mind control on every one here.

All of a sudden she watch him press a button and then a beam started to cut her suit off her body now piece by piece until she was naked in the chains he put her in.

"Shepard what are you doing to me?" I know your not capable of doing this to me i served under you for six month. Why do this

Kelly i am rounding up all the woman i know of and the ones that worked and served under me and turn them in to my crew or making then serve me for every. Your chooses are to serve me for every or I will keep you locked up as you are down here and torture you every day from now on.

Not saying a word to him see just looked away then closed her eyes waiting for what other torture he had planned for her now. One thing for sure was she would rather be tortured by him then by Cerberus now. This had to be the must pain she felt in her whole life. The fact that this is going to be her end and the way she not thought she would go out in life meant that something some were was not at all please with her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Miranda Lawson

Chapter 5 - Miranda Lawson

Miranda Lawson was sitting in her office on the station when she was grabbed by someone then dragged to a shuttle.

"When the shuttle docked in the Normandy she was cared off the shuttle and then to the elevator. As she was cared on to the elevator it then went up to the cabin of Shepard which not knowing that EDI had been chained as well standing out side the room?"

She then was chained up to the wall out side his cabin and had her Cerberus uniform ripped off her body. She heard a voice telling her that she is now own by Shepard and will be his slave and part of the crew of the Normandy for ever and ever.

"Miranda, was shocked by what had happen to her she didn't understand how this could be happening or why EDI was doing this." She saw that EDI was doing this on her own as well that Shepard had been helping her round up the entire woman now. To her own surprise, she new one day this had to happen or was going to happen to them.

EDI, Where the hell is Shepard she asked angry? But EDI never answer her. In stand She watch as EDI walked past her to the door leave her naked on the cold floor now of the cabin a long with Samara, Liara, Samantha Tryanor as well. She didn't see Kelly or Tali or Ashley until she saw Ashley Fucking Tali so hard in the CIC room, and Kelly was in a dark room in engineering now.

Feeling the cold floor she was laying on and to be left naked she thought was weird, but then she soon felt something hard in her pussy pushing painfully up inside her as hard as it could now.

The door open to the cabin and in walk Shepard smiling at them all, saying to them that they are now slaves of her and she own them was something Liara, Ashley, Tali Samara as well Kelly would understand. But for Miranda she could understand this, she was strong woman that had her self reduced to nothing in a matter of minutes. By an AI.

Walking over to Miranda she grab a hand full of her hair hard in one hand then pulling her up to eye reach made with one had start to rube between her own legs slowly.

Miranda new she was being forced to do this, but what she didn't know is that she started to feel something growing between his legs so hard that it was poking her between her own legs good.

Shepard unzipped his pant letting them fall all the way to the floor now as he stood there with his large cock and then forced it hard into her pussy. SO hard that she scream at this. But soon Shepard gagged her so she couldn't scream at all. But soon Shepard gagged her so she couldn't scream at all.

"She looked at him scared then looked at the size of his cock that showed. Thinking to her self that I'm never going to be able to fit that in my mouth or my pussy or my ass she thought. But I know that he is going to force his huge cock deep in to every hole that I have on my body soon."

Shepard looked at her then said your going to take my cock in every one of your holes starting with your ass even if it kills you now here. Turning her around then spreading her ass cheeks wide and wider with each push he made into her ass painfully hurting Lawson's ass.

So Lawson your soon going to feel how much cum I have and I'm going to pump it all in to your ass and belly. Every last drop I have.

Shepard please, stops this. Why are you doing this to me? Why

"Why you, Miranda I'm doing this to you. I'll tell you why? You gave me this huge cock and Ashley, Liara, Tali, EDI, Samara, Kasumi, Kelly Chamber, Samantha Tryanor and even Admiral Raan thinks they like the new me and thought I should not deny you any of this cock. So I'm going to let you feel pain and suffering same caused me when you made my cock this huge on the Cerberus station that day."

Agg she said in a low tone as she arch her back from all the pain his cock was causing her ass now. All she new was that being a salve to him and to his new EDI ship android meant that no matter when or where they were she would be fucked, hurt and feel pain every time. That had to scare her the most now. Cause the fact that he would be able to control or dominate any female from Human, Quarian, Asari, Turian, any Alien female now wouldn't be able to resist him or stop him ever.

* * *

Miranda was very surprised that he would have EDI do all the capturing of the females for him and help him fuck them so badly. This meant that he was in full control of EDI and could make her do anything that was needed of her. For ever female now on the ship captured this was not good for then one bit it and now came down to being his slave bitch's or being slammed in the ass hard by the Futanuri EDI here.

Lawson looked over her side and saw Kelly gagged, Kasumi on a cross as well Samara had a huge dildo up her ass. Then there was Aria who had been gagged and being whipped on the ass by EDI now here.

She didn't see Liara or Ashley yet and in fact never saw Tali either. Then the door to his cabin opened and out came Liara, Ashley and Tali being pulled by leashes attached to collars around there necks. This meant only one of two things that he fucked them so much that they would get pregnant now or that all three of them were willing slave to him.

Liara, Ashley and Tali belly looked so huge on them and from this she could see that they had been full of load after load of his cum and sperm seed in them now. It meant that they was pregnant now here his cum dumpster sultry breeding whores.


	7. Chapter 7 - Samantha Traynor

Chapter 6 - Samantha Traynor She had been placed on a cross now with her arms and legs spread so wide and her wet pussy was dripping on the floor. EDI stood in front of her smiling, then said your going to feel the wrath of my cock soon here.

Traynor new that she would no matter what be his slave and fuck toy now as long as he need or wanted her. I was only a matter of time before she found out the hard way what was really in store for her body and the things that would happen to her body as well to.

EDI was now busy fucking and hurting others as Shepard had commanded her to do.

Traynor felt Edi's eyes looking her up and down so much it scared her to know end. What she didn't know was that EDI could grow her own cock in a Instinct and fuck her then, the fact that this was not said by Shepard to her after being captured now was mostly troubling.

It would make her think twice about trying to stop EDI the Normandy's AI from hurting her or fucking her so much.

Shepard stood in the door way watching as EDI came closer and closer with each step to her. As this happen a huge think monster cock came out from between Edi's legs. It was like nothing Traynor had ever saw in her whole life. The cock was so huge and long.

In fact Edi's cock was thinker then a crogan cock and longer then a Turians . The worse part was that she found out as well that Shepard could do the same and make his cock just as huge or even huger and longer.

Hoping that Shepard would stop EDI now was a wasted of time.

EDI grabbed her by the arms picking her up then ripped of her panties hard as she dripped wet She felt Edi's huge cock thrust hard in to her ass painfully hurting her.

All she could do is take the pain for her arms were tied now behind her back as EDI kept thrusting and pound her ass so much.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kasumi Goto

Chapter 7 - Kasumi Goto

Kasumi was standing in her office next to the widow and didn't see the person at all come up behind her


	9. Chapter 9 - Jack

Chapter 8 - Jack


	10. Chapter 10- Aria T'locke

Chapter 9 - Aria T'locke

Aria was sitting with her legs crossed when all of a sudden something happen, she noticed the light in afterlife all go out at the same time. Telling her guard to be ready for anything as well to get someone to fix there power for the light.

Suddenly out of know where she felt hands grab her by the hips and then felt some ones hands gag her so she couldn't scream for her. Notice next that her hands had been tied before this and wasn't able to use her power at this moment. She was then lift over the persons shoulder and cared off. As she was being cared away a draft started to slowly flow between her legs as her feet was tied together to. Then she notice she wasn't wearing her pants any more and was naked as the person cared her out of afterlife with out her guards noticing this.

Put me down she tried to say but the gag was so tight that she just mumbled the whole time she cared away now


	11. Chapter 11- EDI

Chapter 10 – EDI


	12. Chapter 12 - Shala Raan vas Tonbay

Chapter 11: Shala'Raan vas Tonbay forced to fuck


	13. Chapter 13- Daron'Xen Vos Morah

Daro'Xen Vos Moreh


End file.
